


i miss you

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [71]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Grieving, Loss, M/M, PJO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Percy mourns a loved one.





	i miss you

The sun was setting, the background noises of the campers having fun wasn’t something Percy thought about, as he sat down on the long grass, tears in his eyes as he looked at the building, too familiar for him. It was so empty now, when it once had been filled with life.

 

He took a deep breath, thinking about him, his lost lover, before opening his mouth to speak.

 

“I miss you, you know that?” Percy asked as he stood outside of the empty Zeus cabin. Once Jason had lived there. Even though he was a Roman demigod, he had stayed at Camp Half-Blood. He felt more at home there, along he family.

 

Near Percy.

 

He bit his teeth hard as the grief hit him, he missed his smile, his laugh, the way his blonde hair was shining in the daylight, the way he had made Percy feel whole.

 

He had loved him so much, more than what should be possible. It had been him and Jason, them against the world.

 

But not all love stories had a happy ending.

 

Some ended with one of them dead, killed way too young. 

 

It pained Percy every single day, that he wouldn’t see Jason again in this life. The man he loved was gone, and who knew when they would meet again? If he even came to Elysum.

 

He sighed.

 

“It’s so empty here without you. I’ll never stop loving you, I wish you were here by my side.”


End file.
